When Wendy Grew Up
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: The story takes place years after Wendy grows up the thing is what happens to her daughter when she's taken on accident as the shadow grabbed the wrong person? this is not 2002 or 2003 this is actually Once Upon a Times version of my favorite ship PanxJane even if it didn't happen it can always happen in a story :) hope you all enjoy the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place years after Wendy grows up the thing is what happens to her daughter when she's taken on accident as the shadow grabbed the wrong person?**

**this is not 2002 or 2003 this is actually Once Upon a Times version of my favorite ship PanxJane even if it didn't happen it can always happen in a story :) hope you all enjoy the first chapter**

When Wendy grew up

It was a clear blue-sky night as it was silent in Kensington Gardens it was actually... too quiet to be exact when Jane the daughter of Wendy was happy to hear her two favorite, wait. Her ONLY two favorite uncles John and Michael were coming to babysit while Wendy their grown up sister asked to go out for a while; it was uncertain what they were to do again but was happy to hear that they came to play.

Jane had so many toy's to play with board games to do and many stories she got from her mother to tell them as she always likes to take over her mother on telling stories about a certain boy she dreams about and a certain land she would love to go too.

But no one knew that this was to be the last night they'd have her in London that something unexpected will or might happen to her and her uncles as she waited by the door her mother chuckled "relax Jane Darling they are to come soon I promise" a bright smile filled the little fifteen year olds face "I know mother but I have been waiting for this night for a while now I have so many things for us to do now" Wendy couldn't help but smile seeing that this was like her when she was young and nodded "alright my child, I understand" she went in the other room to finish getting ready

Jane saw her mother leave the room but still smiled as she waited in the living room placing her board games neatly on the coffee table as she waited for her uncles to arrive.

A knock on the door sounded the alarm for Wendy to jump from her startled self while she was putting an earring in her earlobe "coming!" she called out and went to go open the door as she opened the door and smiled seeing her brothers come in "Jane Darling!, your uncles are here!" she called out as Jane quickly ran to her uncles hugging Michael first then John. Wendy gave them specific instructions on what to do while away "Now, I want you to give her dinner at around 8pm and then bed by 11pm since it's the weekend can you do that for me?" John grinned and smiled "Now sis do you really need to give us instructions on how to babysit our little niece?" he asked with a playful smirk; Wendy ignored him and walked to her daughter "I shan't be back late" giving her a kiss on the forehead she said while opening the door "behave you three" and with that she closed the door.

The darling house was filled with fun and laughter after Wendy left they played board games played guessing games on a blank white board when it was night time, the brothers put her to bed as she was asleep and turned off the light unsuspectingly knowing what would happen after the two took a nap in the couch of the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was sound asleep in her bed as she had to tuck herself in due to her 'funny' uncles as she calls it were asleep the silenced room was quiet as nothing but a sound came from the room, suddenly the window unlatched and a shadow figure appeared in her room, as quiet as he tried to be he held her gently like a baby sleeping which obviously she was and brought her to neverland the sudden quiet of the forest was no different to what was in her room. He this time didn't drop her only to wake her which he didn't want and flew to go find Pan and the Lost Boys; Pan went over to the girl, he looked about her age as well as she and grinned "get her a house... we shall await her til morning" he said and looked down at her.

The lost boys carried her off to bed on top of Tinks tree house and Pan magically made it like her room in her house "you my dear will be something useful to me... just like your mother" he grinned darkly and left the tree house allowing her to sleep before putting a blanket over her gently 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jane woke up she saw that the sun was hitting her and rubbed her eyes sitting up as she looked around "what on earth?" she said to herself this was not London anymore; Jane felt scared and didn't know what was going on until someone was climbing up the stairs and she saw a green clothed boy white paled face as well as she gulped softly sitting straight up in bed "May I ask? wh-where am I?" she looked to the boy and smiled softly "Oh!, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself" a soft smile appeared "I'm Jane" the boy grinned and nodded "Oh, I know who you are- you are the story tellers daughter... Wendy" Pan smirked lightly and looked at her "if your mother haven't told stories about me... I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

Jane's eyes widened and was surprised "Oh yes!, mother has told me very much stories about you but-" her voice trailed then she tilted her head "you don't seem as evil as everyone says you are" she said and a smile once more appeared, Pan grinned more enjoying her tales already "is that so lady-Jane" he said as he hands on her bed railings "now... let's play shall we?" he grinned darkly having his usual plans ready in his mind for her that Jane was not expecting at all.

This was all so new she had no idea what is going on or what she's into and thinks it's more 'games' then what people say no one ever warned her how a devil he is and what games he plays to get what he wants and if he wants it he'll get it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So now Peter has Jane as his new mother and the lost boys and it seems like as well that he has a diabolical plot would this be good? or bad**

Being a Mother

It scared Jane a bit at how she was treated, this was not the Pan she heard about then again Wendy did say he would be a horrid boy to be with this didn't bother her she didn't mind as long as she didn't have to grow up and that Pan could save her from doing so. She followed him down the treehouse to meet the lost boys her "sons" she didn't know if this was going to be good... or bad whatever was the case she had no choice

Pan walked with Jane up behind him keeping an eye on her as Jane follows him "Boys!" he called in his usual dark tone and grinned darkly as all of them came up on command "yes Peter?" each one said and looked at the girl they found earlier "I'd like you to meet our new mother, she's going to tell us stories and tuck us in bed" he grins. Jane smiled and waved "Hello boys" she sounded a bit shy at first but did her best to be brave especially with them "well.. get on with it" they said this startled Jane a bit "Oh!, ummm what would you want me to do?" she asked curiously still new at this "well.. we are tired why not tuck us in and tell us a story?" the boys asked grinning Jane nodded "very well..g-get to your beds" they all did as she walked in the middle and sat down on a log ready to tell her tale "Once upon a Time they're were five lost boys and a king, the king decided to steal some treasure from the evil captain hook" she grinned and each boy smiled softly listening "so they decided to plot against him" she looked at each boy as they were beginning to fall asleep "Pan decided _let's sleep, and sneak on to the ship later _he said and as they did Captain Hook was off the ship and went to look for the boys; then! as he did they all went to the ship and was able to find the treasure and escape effortlessly with the treasure and without Captain Hook knowing"

As she was about to continue the boys including Pan fell asleep slowly and she smiled seeing that happen, she tucked each of them in with their so called blankets they had kissing each of their foreheads as the last one was Peter she looked down at him and smiled having some sort of connection or feeling for him as she kissed his forehead tucking him in and went to her own bed back in the tree house and fell asleep


End file.
